The Incident
by lily1998m
Summary: Cammie Morgan. A spy, a living legend. Then she disappears. Waking up one day to find that she's in the hospital with a damaged head. Suddenly, as though it appears out of thin air, Cammie remembers. She must get ready for the mission impossible. Zammie
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's

POV

Ok, since I'm not very good at intros I'll just go right out and say it. My names Cameron Ann Morgan. I'm a spy.

Many of you are probably like: Whoa! I totally did not see that coming. And I can't hold you down on it, cause you need to know. Your life depends on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cammies POV

You're most likely wondering: What in the world is going on? When I bought this book I didn't sign any military forms, did I?!?!

I can explain, just give me some time.

You see, when your head is currently wrapped in a stiff, white, antisceptic bandage, it's almost death, except without the dying.

Don't worry, I won't forget to tell you what happened and how I came to be in the hospital with a damaged head.

It's a spy's life. I'm used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I'll go back 8 weeks ago, when everything was as normal as-Wait!!! Stop!!! Nothings ever normal. I'll rephrase, hmmmmmm……..let's just start in Gallagher. Ok, so I was in Gallagher, down at sublevel 2.

"Cammie," Bex called," hurry! We can't be late again! Mr. Solomon's gonna kill us." My feet pounded against the cold, historical floors, barely catching up to Bex. "Whew! We made it"

And…..you guessed it. Mr. Solomon wasn't there. The whole class wasn't there.

"Uh oh," I breathed," We're dead meat."

Pros and Cons of being teacher-less in sublevel two:

Pro: Tons of secrets are down there

Con: You know that when you eventually do find your teacher, he'll kill you

Pro: You take advantage of that moment and start digging through your teacher's desk

Con: You were so clumsy that you forgot where everything went

Pro: There are no other witnesses other than you, your partner and cameras.

Con: You're still gonna get killed

Pro: You can erase the cameras' memories'

So, in the end, we learned that being teacher-less has its ups and downs. Especially when you find a letter with your Dad's name on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Bex," My voice was surprisingly calm, "get your camera out and take a picture."

I carefully unfolded the off-white letter holding it up so Bex could capture it.

"Click"

"Come on." Bex said.

"Should we just ditch class?"

"Yes"

"Why?" The answer was obvious, but I needed it spoken.

"We need to see what this letter has, Cam. It could have something important, something Mr. Solomon doesn't want to share."

"Do you think my Mom knows?"

"I don't know" The elevator ride up was silent. It was as if time wasn't moving, but the doors eventually opened, we finally made it to our room. Liz and Macey were both there; questioning looks on their faces when we walked in, 40 minutes before class was suppose to end.

"Guys," I said, "look what we found." I sat down, on my favorite bean bag, revealing the camera Bex had given to me, just before we entered our room. I started to read the words one by one while Liz typed them into Microsoft. (The pictures were really small, one word per picture) When I was done reading, we had a complete letter. The last part was the most shocking of all.

3-23-10

**Dear Joe and (Insert Cammies Dads name),**

**The seeker does have position; we would like for you two to get the target ready and prepared for departure by 4-2-10. Otherwise the cat is out of the bag and we will have to abort the mission. Clear? We must have this go smoothly; our insider says if this does not, the PA will die. Do not fail. **

**Sincerely your faithful DAFU,**

**Z**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Oh. My. God.

Could "Z" mean Zach? Is that why the man ran when he saw him?

Liz, Bex, and Macey were all starring open-mouthed at the letter. My dad's name was on this. "Z" could possibly mean Zach, my Dad could be alive. So much was filling my brain, I now know that what I did then was a huge mistake, but I can't ever go back and fix it. I ran.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed. And a special thanks to:**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**2goode4u **

**jamber17**

**hearts4ever**

**just me 33333**

**crazycaro7**

**fun girl soccer**

**ktran**

**CRAZYKID2655**

**MusicMaiden101**

**For being the first 10 people to review or add this story to story alert!!!!**

**P.S. I suggest if you want to know what Only The Good Spy Young is like, then listen to the song: Only The Good Die Young**

**BY: Billy Joel**

**That's what I'm listening to right now.**

**Now on with the story:**

I shouldn't have run, but I did. I know many people say to never run away from a problem, that running away isn't the answer, but it was the answer when I read the letter.

I bolted down the stairs, throwing open the huge oak doors to get outside. I guess Bex, Macey, and Liz were still in shock, too, because, they (as far as I know), didn't follow me out those doors, they followed me later, when I was too far away to catch.

Branches and twigs snapped and rustled as I pounded into the forest, dodging trees and bushes whenever I needed to. Gradually my pace slowed and my breathing evened. It turned from light to dark in what felt like seconds, but was actually hours. A plan had started to form in my mind awhile back, and now I was ready to take it to action. Walking as fast as it was possible to walk in pitch blackness; I turned and looked up into the night. Ok, I thought, this shouldn't be that hard, I just want to head north towards Boston. Look at the stars, there's Perseus and so north is……that way. I stumbled over the ground, towards what I hoped was Boston. Hmmmmmmm……..this is going to be a long night.

"Uggggggg." I'm pretty sure that I collapsed sometime in the middle of the night, landing in the most horrible thing I could've landed on. I mean landing on dog poop would've been better, I'm not kidding.

"Ewwww! This is disgusting. Why of all people did I have to be the one to land in moose poop?!?!"

**20 Miles away at Gallagher 6:27 a.m.**

"Your sure Cameron isn't anywhere in the building?" Rachel Morgan asked the three young spies.

"Yes. We checked in every secret passage way, in all the rooms, and her secret hiding spot. No sign of her." Said the dark skinned one.

"This is not good. Solomon's going to be ticked."

"The thing is, Ms. Morgan, is that we were looking through Mr. Solomon's desk and found a letter. It had Mr. Morgan's name on it and the letter "Z" at the end. She read it out loud and ran."

"JOE!!!!!!" The headmaster of Gallagher Academy was hardly ever panicked, but at that moment she was way beyond it.


	7. sorry! Thanks to 2goode4u i fixd my mis

**Hey everybody I'd like to thank all the people that reviewed. And a special thanks to:**

**Giggelsrocksodoi**

**2goode4u **

**jamber17**

**hearts4ever**

**just me 33333**

**crazycaro7**

**fun girl soccer**

**ktran**

**CRAZYKID2655**

**MusicMaiden101**

**For being the first 10 people to review or add this story to story alert!!!!**

**P.S. I suggest if you want to know what Only The Good Spy Young is like, then listen to the song: Only The Good Die Young**

**BY: Billy Joel**

**That's what I'm listening to right now.**

**Now on with the story:**

I shouldn't have run, but I did. I know many people say to never run away from a problem, that running away isn't the answer, but it was the answer when I read the letter.

I bolted down the stairs, throwing open the huge oak doors to get outside. I guess Bex, Macey, and Liz were still in shock, too, because, they (as far as I know), didn't follow me out those doors, they followed me later, when I was too far away to catch.

Branches and twigs snapped and rustled as I pounded into the forest, dodging trees and bushes whenever I needed to. Gradually my pace slowed and my breathing evened. It turned from light to dark in what felt like seconds, but was actually hours. A plan had started to form in my mind awhile back, and now I was ready to take it to action. Walking as fast as it was possible to walk in pitch blackness; I turned and looked up into the night. Ok, I thought, this shouldn't be that hard, I just want to head north towards Boston. Look at the stars, there's Perseus and so north is……that way. I stumbled over the ground, towards what I hoped was Boston. Hmmmmmmm……..this is going to be a long night.

"Uggggggg." I'm pretty sure that I collapsed sometime in the middle of the night, landing in the most horrible thing I could've landed on. I mean landing on dog poop would've been better, I'm not kidding.

"Ewwww! This is disgusting. Why of all people did I have to be the one to land in moose poop?!?!"

**20 Miles away at Gallagher 6:27 a.m.**

"Your sure Cameron isn't anywhere in the building?" Rachel Morgan asked the three young spies.

"Yes. We checked in every secret passage way, in all the rooms, and her secret hiding spot. No sign of her." Said the dark skinned one.

"This is not good. Solomon's going to be ticked."

"The thing is, Ms. Morgan, is that we were looking through Mr. Solomon's desk and found a letter. It had Mr. Morgan's name on it and the letter "Z" at the end. She read it out loud and ran."

"JOE!!!!!!" The headmaster of Gallagher Academy was hardly ever panicked, but at that moment she was way beyond it.


	8. Chapter 7

_**OK. So thanks to all the people who reviewed, they're awesome. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in San Fran, stupid non-wifi car! And so………….**_

Chapter 6:

I got up from the pungent, fowl, smell of-well, you know……

Anyways, I was not going to walk all the way to Boston in these horrible cloths. I was going to find the nearest stream and wash up. I walked for what I'm pretty sure was at least 7 miles, until I found a stream that was clean enough to wash up in. Jumping up and down with re-newed energy, I practically dove in. Which was mistake number one. "Ow!!!!!" Hitting the bottom felt like Bex hitting you, it hurt, a lot. In fact, it hurt so much that I don't remember getting out of the water. Mistake number two was when I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Number three was not seeing a man walk up behind me.

**27 miles away at Gallagher Academy**

"Has anyone seen Joe? I can't find him." Exclaimed a very urgent looking mother.

"No, I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, but I haven't seen him since class two days ago." Replied the girl who caused pain to many people She did not like where this was going. "Why weren't they taking action?" She thought. If only she had looked out the window and into the growing morning. She would have seen something that caused many people to sigh with relief, and others to scream in terror.

_**Isn't it just amazing how I make these so short and cliffy? (inside joke) Thanks: zammie and ian and amy fan( **_

_**You gave me a wonderful idea, even if it was unintentionally. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Ok. So last chapter, I did make a mistake and reloaded chapter 6 again, so as soon as I got the review from 2goode4u I fixed it. So everyone thank 2goode4u, whom without I would not have uploaded the NEW chapter. Also, I know how short these chapters are, "like eight sentences" and I will make them longer, starting with this chapter. Please review, or I won't give you the next chapter. And I know for a fact you're going to want it, but I won't give it to you until I'm satisfied with the number of reviews. **_

Chapter 7:

The man grabbed my hand and clamped his other hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Shush! Cammie calm down! It's only me." Said a voice I recognized as my covert operations teacher, Mr. Solomon. _**(AN: Haha! I bet you were all thinking it was Zach!) **_Yeah. You heard right, my cove-ops teacher was in the middle of the woods "saving" me. Well, I was not going to go back until I had answers. Answers that probably had Zach's name in them.

"Tell me" My voice had all but happiness in it. "Tell me now."

"Tell you what Cammie?" Joe Solomon's voice played in my ear.

"I read the letter. Is my Dad alive, does my Mom even KNOW? Who's "Z"? Why are you hiding all this? ANSWER ME! I'm not a kid anymore! You don't have to hide everything from me. Why didn't you tell me after the roof?" My voice was calm, but with every word it grew.

"I'll give you answers Cam, but we have to get back to Gallagher, your mothers probably freaking out." How could he be so calm? Oh yeah, I forgot, he's a spy.

"No"

"Yes"

"I said NO! I don't want to go back to Gallagher. I want to go to Boston. I want answers now. And if I don't get them I'll…" My voice trailed off as I puzzled the threat I just spoke.

I remember the next part was one of the worst mistakes I made in my life. The first part was worth more than 20 extra credit points, and I still can't even believe I was able to do it. Right then, I grabbed Joe Solomon's hand and flipped him on his back. I kicked him in his side and…..yeah….you guessed it. I ran…..again. I was like Macey, hiding from fears, wanting someone to run after me, but not wanting to go back. I really couldn't stand the spy world, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave, I wanted to hold on until someone forced me to let go of the last string.

Sprinting onto the highway gave my blood an adrenaline rush, dodging cars and ignoring the honks from them, made my rush go higher. Solomon was going to get really mad at himself, and me, and he might even get his butt kicked (again) by "Z". "Ow." I muttered, I, being the Chameleon and all, blended in a little TO well, and didn't see it until it was right in front of me. I hit a tree. But it was totally NOT the George of the Jungle type hit, it was the, "Oops I think I might have just hit a tree" hit. Holding my forehead, I got up and went into the woods that I would, soon, (though I didn't know it) meet a person whose name starts with a "Z" and ends with a "G".

"Gosh potatoes. If I knew that running away would be this hard I wouldn't have done it." I said to the tightly packed dirt and moss covered rocks. Poor tree, I knew Bex would soon trace me and come to this old, knarled oak, it didn't have much longer till it died from another hit. "Oh well, at least I will be too far away to hear it fall." I sighed, wishing so very much too at least have one companion.

A while later (467 seconds but who's counting?) my wish came partly true, I met the person who I still (to this very day) will never forget, EVER.

"Hey" Some welcomed from behind a large, giant, scratched up rock. "Stupid". I thought, "What happened to my spy skills? I should have heard SOMETHING."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What? I thought Gallagher girls were supposed to be smart." The person behind the rock said. Teasing, Zach used to tease me, a lot. What If it's Zach? Oh my gosh, it COULD be HIM.

"I'll give you a hint. My first name starts with a "Z"." Oh gosh. I was frozen on the ground, I couldn't move, it felt as if my heart wasn't even pumping. It WAS ZACH.

"No? Ok, I'll give you another. My last name starts with a "G"." He (assume it's Zach, even though there is no evidence to prove it) said.

I was still frozen, especially when he stepped out from behind the rock.

"Hi, my name's Zoë Gallagher. I'm the one who wrote the letter, and I'm here to bring you back to Joe and Chris." It was a girl, wow, she must have been using a voice changer, or I must be out of it. And she wanted to bring me to my Dad. I was speechless, no words could express what I was feeling, too much overloaded me. So I asked a question that she had already answered.

"Are you the person who wrote the letter?"

"Duh."

"I'm not going back. Not even if it's to see my Dad, you could be lying."

"I knew you wouldn't. So that's why I'm going with you to Boston." She stated, as if I had told her. Which, I HADN'T.

"How-"

She didn't let me finish, instead she pointed to herself and said,"Spy".

It reminded me so much of Zach, but right now I was stuck in the middle of nowhere with Zoë and her too-much-like-Zach mind.

"Well come on then, let's go." She said looking at me.

"Wait," I said," You look like your 16 how am I suppose to believe you won't kill me as soon as I step in front of you?"

"This" She took a badge out of her pocket and showed it to me. It said:

CIA

DOFU

ZOE GALLAGHER

AGE 16

"Wow." Was all I could manage, it was actually a REAL CIA badge. She must be the world's best agent, or REALLY close to it. I snapped out of my thoughts, though, because right then Zoe and I both heard a branch snap, and saw a man step out from behind the rock Zoe used to be behind. I looked at her face, panic flashed across her face, before it was whipped away by the force of the anger and frustration that was overcoming both of us.

_**And I'm not going to be all happy about the ending, because something will happen, and you'll find out a couple chapters later.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**I hope you guys are happy, I only write when I'm extremely bored. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girl rights, Ally Carter does. Nor, do I own any of her characters. **

**And you must review. **

With a speed that was far from normal the man grabbed my neck with one hand and the other grabbed Zoe. Dazed with shock, anger, confusion, we lay limp in the man's arms.

"Don't scream or else all the people you're close to die, with Rachel going first."

Somewhere in the depths of my mind I screamed,"He looks like Dad!" But instead of listening and thinking about the facts, I brushed it off. Zoe was the first to try and break free from the guy's iron grip, I soon came to my senses and joined in fighting, but it was no use, even with Zoe's and my strength combined the man didn't flinch or even break a sweat. A message flashed in my mind, "Try the Fujif Manuever!" And this time I listened to the voice, waiting and silently watching to find the exact moment that would make an almost impossible feat, possible.

"Splachhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_Man that had to hurt. _I thought. He had gotten beat by a GIRL. I thought smiling and wincing at the same time. Everything reminded me of Zach these days.

"Come on!" Zoe exclaimed after dragging the man's barely alive body behind a very large, oak, that in my future would haunt for the rest of my life.

That day, I discovered that Zoe was beautiful in a way I had never seen before, a way that could not be accomplished by many people. Unlike Bex, Zoe was a tan, tall figure, that flashed smirks wherever she went, and had hair that was a golden-brown.

"What are you starring at Cammie?" Zoe said with a smirk on her face. Then, the expression changed drastically. "Come on Cammie," She shushed. "We have a change of plans. Let's go." With that she grabbed my hand and ran to the edge of the forest without ever looking back. But I knew why she had ran, and that reason was the reason why my heart ached every time I thought of him. It was the man that would save and destroy my life in a single decision.

**I know it's extremely short but if I get more reviews, then I'll post maybe a 500-1000 word chapter. I also want to know who you guys think the guy that Cammie saw as Zoe and her were running. If you get it right, then you get an excerpt. But you can only have two guesses. Also, who do you think the double agent in ****Only the Good Spy Young ****is? I think its Aunt Abby. **


End file.
